fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Jim Porter
Jim Porter was the commanding officer of the Massachusetts Militia and the 1st Continental Army, assuming the role of the latter after the death of General Cole Bressler. An army officer on the verge of retirement, Porter was forced to assume command of the diverse militias of the former state of Massachusetts after the initial invasion of Earth by the alien Espheni. Forming the Massachusetts Militia, Porter coordinated their actions and organized the retreat from Boston and the first attack against the Mothership. However, before the assault could occur, Porter's unit was attacked by Skitters and Mechs, destroying his command center and leaving Porter badly injured. The old soldier survived his injuries and eventually found his way to the new city-state of Charleston in the former South Carolina, joining the newly-formed 1st Continental Army. After the arrival of the 2nd Mass to Charleston, led by Captain Daniel Weaver and Tom Mason, Porter supported them in their attempts to convince Majority Leader Arthur Manchester to launch an attack against the Espheni who were weakened by a rebellion among the Skitters. After Tom was elected as the first President of the New United States, his government formed a military alliance with the intergalactic Volm, an enemy of the Espheni and who knew how to fight them. Porter served as one of the top military officers of the new country and later as the commander of the 1st Continental Army. He authorized the second assault on Boston which saw the destruction of the Mothership. After the attack on Boston, the Espheni launched an attack on Charleston, destroying the New United States and leaving Porter's fate uncertain. Pre-Invasion Porter served in Desert Storm, with Captain Weaver serving under him. Close to when the invasion began he was due to retire, but because of it he was forced to stay in the military. Story Post-Invasion After the Invasion occurred he assumed command of the Massachusetts Militia, a rag tag group of soldiers and resistance fighters, and began to fight back as best he could, trying to hold the city of Boston. |-| Season 1= "Live and Learn" Porter eventually began to realize the city was a lost cause, especially once the Mothership showed up. He began preparations to split the Militia up by regiment and go to ground. He orders all militia to retreat back to the HQ to begin the evacuation. Porter had the main regiment leaders gather as he explained his plan. In light of Cpt. Jameson’s death at Back Bay, he gave Weaver command of the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. Weaver and Tom attempted to argue this decision, with objections that they would never have a better opportunity to fight and there were still many harnessed kids, respectively. Porter counters by saying that they still don't know how to fight these things and that what scientists they have are still confounded by the harness situation. He dismisses them but pulls Tom aside. He tells Tom that he put Weaver in charge due to his long army career but wants Tom there to keep the civilians safe. As Tom leaves, Porter wishes him luck and tells him that this war is not over. "Prisoner of War" Porter soon returns to the 2nd Mass who have taken shelter in the John F. Kennedy High School and informed them that he had made contact with other resistance groups in areas such as Chicago and Los Angeles and that the Massachusetts Militia wasn't alone anymore. He also brought Dr. Michael Harris who claimed to have found a way to free harnessed children. Jim and Tom Mason speak and informs him that he was mean't to retire before the invasion, and was looking forward to travel, golf and a stack of spy novels on his nightstand. Porter later spectates the prisoner of war skitter, and when Weaver says we should kill it he denies. Jim who is later leaving tells them that Harris is staying for three more weeks. "Grace" Michael Harris while wheeling the cages skitter mentions that Porter wants them to find a way to communicate with it. "Sanctuary (Part 1)" Terry Clayton confirms that he has had contact with Jim Porter, however eventually was confirmed to be a ruse to capture the 2nd Mass children. "What Hides Beneath" After the destruction of the 7th Massachusetts Regiment, Porter returned to the 2nd Mass once again and informed Weaver and Tom that the Skitters were pulling back and regrouping in the cities. The other resistance groups had reported to Porter of a similar pattern and that it was the perfect time for an assault against them in three different cities. He also wanted to find a way to blow up the alien construction above the city and he allowed John Pope to work on developing explosives which led to him finding a way to destroy the Mechs, giving the 2nd Mass an even greater chance during the battle in Boston. "Mutiny" Just before the attack on Boston, Porter lost contact with the 4th and 5th just before his HQ was hit by Skitters. He ordered Dai to warn Weaver and told him to abort the mission unless he could contact them. According to Dai, Porter had been pinned down by rubble and was most likely dead by the time he had returned to the 2nd Mass. Porter and his men are later revealed to have put up a fight against the Mechs that attacked them, but the Mechs "tore the hell out of us" and only five survived. Afterwards, their only option was to bury their dead, patch up their wounded and make their way to Charleston, South Carolina. |-| Season 2= "Death March" Porter reunites with the 2nd Mass on the outskirts of Charleston, where he is now a Colonel in the 1st Continental Army. He and his group found Hal, Maggie and Pope, and went looking for the rest of the 2nd Mass he later found them due to Weaver firing off his pistol to gain people's attention. "The Price of Greatness" Porter leads the 2nd Mass into the underground mall where the Charleston survives are living, explaining his own survival following the First Assault on Boston and how the community came to be. Porter takes part in the meeting between General Bressler, Daniel Weaver and Tector and is visibly displeased with Bressler's refusal to act on the 2nd Mass' intelligence on enemy movements. When Sergeant Clemmons attempts to confiscate the 2nd Mass' weapons and separate the 2nd Mass, Porter explains the Charleston policy to Weaver and Tom but promises to back their play if they refuse to agree. Weaver ultimately concedes to Clemmons' demands. When fighters from the 2nd Mass decide to make a break for it to meet with the Skitter Rebellion, Porter supports their efforts and gets them some weapons discreetly. However, they are captured by Bressler and Porter is imprisoned with the 2nd Mass until Bressler leads a coup against Arthur Manchester. "A More Perfect Union" Porter is released with the rest of the 2nd Mass when General Cole Bressler launches a military coup, but is ordered locked up again with the others after Tom refuses Bressler's orders. However, the standoff between the 2nd Mass and Bressler ends when the Rebel Skitters show up to talk. Porter takes part in the meeting with Red Eye and Ben Mason and is much less skeptical than Bressler of Red Eye's intelligence on the Overlord. When the 2nd Mass departs to destroy the Espheni Jamming Device and kill the Overlord, Porter wishes Weaver luck and tells him to bring everyone home. When the 2nd Mass returns victorious, Porter is amongst the first to greet them and congratulates Weaver. Porter is saddened to learn of Dai's death and witnesses the arrival of the Volm. |-| Season 3= "On Thin Ice" Seven months after the Volm land, Porter has been promoted to General. "Collateral Damage" TBA "At All Costs" TBA "Journey to Xilbalba" After Tom returned he met with Weaver and Porter and told them they were going to attack Boston. Weaver told him changing it now would put them behind schedule. Tom felt that now that they know Karen is in the Boston tower, they could take down the grid and kill Karen at the same time. Weaver was hesitant since Boston was heavily guarded. Porter reminded Tom and Weaver of how he almost lost his life trying to attack the Boston Mothership, and that he wanted a second chance at it. Porter saw the tactical advantages, knowing that Karen controls the Espheni forces on the eastern seaboard, taking her out would be a significant victory. When Tom grew upset, Porter interrupted him and said he needed to get some rest. After Tom left, Jim told Weaver to be careful, that Tom was volatile. Weaver said he understood why Tom is so upset. Weaver said that if Tom is telling them the truth, Porter finished saying that they’d have the key to victory. Later, Porter was underground when the bomb went off. When Tom arrived in the infirmary Porter said it was good to see Tom survived. He told Tom all the main exits were blocked with debris and that he sent people to check several elevator shafts. Tom asked about the north exits, Porter said he didn’t have the people to check them. Tom volunteered himself and Anthony to go check them. After capturing and restraining Lourdes, she suddenly awoke and started attempting to make Tom feel guilty for all that happened. Porter told him not to listen, it was the worm talking. Lourdes' plan backfired as her rant inspired Tom to blow a hole in the wall to set the people underground free. |-| Season 4= "Ghost in the Machine" When the 2nd Mass was returning to Charleston after 22 days, the Espheni attacked, deploying Mega-Mechs, Beamers, and Obelisks. With the 2nd Mass separated, the remaining survivors were held in the Ghetto Prison of Charleston, run by the Espheni. It is unknown was happened to Porter. Appearances Behind the Scenes *Dale Dye, the actor who portrays Porter is a retired U.S. Marine. In between takes he drills extras on military etiquette.Falling Skies App, The Price of Greatness Gallery Porter-1x01.PNG porter.jpg 1772277821_n.jpg Col Porter 1st Cont Army.jpg 2291.jpg References Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Global Resistance Category:1st Continental Army Category:Humans Category:U.S Military Category:Characters Category:Militia Category:Generals Category:Unknown